Commercial aircraft typically include an interior cabin that may be divided into numerous sections. A cockpit is generally separated from a passenger cabin, which may include a first class section, a business class section, and a coach section. The passenger cabin may also include one or more work areas for flight personnel, such as galleys, which may include food and beverage storage structures. One or more aisles pass through the passenger cabin and connect each of the passenger sections to one or more paths to one or more doors of the aircraft.
Overhead stowage bins are typically positioned above rows of seats within a commercial aircraft. Each overhead stowage bin is configured to be moved between an open position and a closed position. In the open position, passengers may place carry-on luggage within a moveable bin or bucket. Before the aircraft leaves a terminal, flight attendants ensure that each stowage bin is securely closed.
Due to time constraints, security requirements, and airline policies regarding checked luggage, many passengers decide to carry baggage and personal items onto an aircraft. As such, carry-on baggage has increased in size and often includes large, rectangular rigid bags. Larger capacity stowage bins have been, and continue to be, employed by carriers to accommodate the increase in carry-on baggage.
Often, however, there are not enough stowage bins on an aircraft to accommodate all of the carry-on baggage of a particular flight. For example, as passengers board a plane, the total amount of available overhead bin space decreases. Passengers who board later may be unable to stow their baggage due to the limited amount of available space. Further, many carry-on bags are simply too large to fit within stowage bins of particular aircraft. For example, smaller aircraft may include smaller stowage bins that are unable to accommodate carry-on baggage that exceeds a particular size.
Accordingly, a need exists for a stowage bin that is able to accommodate an increased amount of carry-on baggage. Further, a need exists for a stowage bin that is able to accommodate larger carry-on baggage.